Kraftenburg
Kraftenburg is the capital and largest city in Fanaglia. It has only been capital of Fanaglia since 1877, after Queen Autumn seized the throne from her father, King DiMarco. Previously, it had been Cynfel City in the southwest, but Queen Autumn thought Kraftenburg's more central location and rapidly growing industry made it an appropriate choice for the new capital of Fanaglia. Situated along the junction of the Blue River, Little Snake River, and the River Arvirar, Kraftenburg was formerly part of the Duchy of Arviragus, but now is an independent municipality. =Distinctive Architecture= Kraftenburg Opera House The Kraftenburg Opera House is Fanaglia's premier classical music performance hall. It serves as the home for the Fanaglian National Symphony Orchestra, Kraftenburg Opera, November Festival Chorus, and the Kraftenburg Pops Orchestra. It is renowned for having some of the best acoustics in the world. The original Hall of Music, which stood a few blocks away, was a massive wooden building able to accommodate over 5,000 patrons. However, in 1866, Pavel Gerdt of the Voerdish Ballet walked off the stage when the sound of a thunderstorm on the tin roof threatened to drown out the orchestra, saying that he could not perform under those conditions. King DiMarco, who was present for the performance, was so embarrassed that he set out to build one of the grandest opera houses in the world. In 1870, The Kraftenburg Opera House was completed. The building was designed from the start with a dual purpose - to house musical activities in its central auditorium and industrial exhibitions in its side wings. The Opera House was built over a pauper's cemetery, which has helped fuel its reputation as one of the most haunted places in Fanaglia. Fanaglian Central Textiles Building Located in the capital city of Kraftenburg, it was built in 1877, contains 24 floors, and stands at 151m (495 ft) tall, making it the tallest building in the kingdom and, at one time, the world. * 155,000 square feet (47,244 m²) of total floor area * 4 miles of brass piping * 7 railroad cars full of glass * 17 miles of steel piping * 19 railroad cars full of stone * 35 miles of floor and window molding * 30 railroad cars full of lumber * 2000 plumbing fixtures * 2500 doors * 3500 windows * 6500 tons of structural steel * 2.5 million bricks in the outer structure Palace Evander On the edge of the capital city, it was completed in 1557 for King Claude of the former kingdom of Cynfelyn. The palace itself serves as the Fanaglian monarch's place of residence; other important facets of the royal government, including the Kraftenburg Town Hall, are also within the old fortifications. Cathedral of Saint Margaret Ground was broken in Kraftenburg on April 13, 1854 and construction of the cathedral began in mid-July. On September 8, 1855, Archbishop Beebe placed the cornerstone in the presence of thousands of people who came to witness the auspicious occasion. The Cathedral was completed September 27, 1877. Stmargaret.jpeg|Cathedral of Saint Margaret (exterior) Stmargaretinside.jpeg|Cathedral of Saint Margaret (Interior) Category:Cities